Wrong Person
by oneofakindgurl
Summary: CRACK PAIR: Lee Soohyuk x Kim Jongin.. Saat jongin terlalu mabuk untuk membedakan pacarnya dengan orang lain. saat itulah bencana dimulai... too lazy to make summary. RnR juseyo


WRONG PERSON

Pair: Lee SooHyuk x Kim JongIn (Chankai)

Rating: M (I've warn y'all)

Selamat membaca~

Suara musik dari sebuah _club _terkenal di Seoul berdentum keras. Ratusan orang berkumpul di _dance floor_ menari mengikuti alunan musik khas _club_ yang dibawakan sang DJ. Diantara kumpulan manusia itu, seorang pemuda berkulit gelap duduk di _bar._ Menenggak gelas yang berisi minuman beralkohol cukup tinggi. Pemuda itu terus menatap ke arah _dance floor,_ melihat kekasihnya-Park Chanyeol-sedang menari bersama beberapa temannya. Kekasihnya tampak lebih mabuk dari dirinya melihat tariannya yang sudah tidak jelas-atau memang karena Chanyeol tidak bisa menari. _Club _ini memang khusus di desain khusus untuk para idol. Keamanan yang sangat ketat membuat para idol terbebas dari kamera wartawan atau kamera netizen.

"Kai-ya~" Chanyeol-kekasihnya-mendekati Kai saat tatapan mereka bertemu. chanyeol memeluk pundak Kai lalu mencium bibir Kai sekilas.

"Kau tidak ikut menari hm?"

"_Aniya hyung_. Aku di sini untuk melepas penat dari latihan" Kai memperhatikan Chanyeol yang memesan minuman dan menenggaknya langsung.

"_Hyung_, kau sudah mabuk" Kai menahan tangan Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol menghabiskan minumannya.

"Urgh. Kai-ya~ hanya satu gelas~" sebelum Chanyeol kembali minum, Kai sudah terlebih dahulu merebut gelanya dan meminumnya sampai habis.

Chanyeol hanya bisa merengut, lalu beridiri dan kembali ke _dance floor._ Kai menyerngit setelah menghabiskan minuman Chanyeol, rasanya berbeda. Namun Kai hanya bisa mendesah tertahan setelah tahu bahwa kadar alkohol di minuman Chanyeol lebih tinggi.

Baru beberapa menit, namun efeknya cepat menyerang Kai. Kepalanya mulai pusing dan pipinya mulai memerah. Sambil memegangi kepalanya, Kai beranjak mencari Chanyeol.

Tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang, Kai memandang orang yang ditabraknya.

"Hyung~ syukurlah kau tidak sulit dicari" Kai mengapit lengan orang itu, sedangkan yang diapit hanya bisa melihat Kai dengan wajah bingung..

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang. Kenapa diam sajaaa" Kai mulai memegang pipi orang itu

"Apa kau masih marah? Mianhae~ aku tidak mau kau mabuk. Jadi aku yang meminumnya" Kai melumat bibir orang di depannya, namun merasa tidak ada balasan Kai melepas pagutannya.

"Chanyeol hyung. Kau benar benar marah?" kai mengoyang-goyangkan lengan orang itu.

"Ah, Kai-ssi. Maaf aku bukan Park Chanyeol" orang itu berusaha melepas apitan tangan Kai, tetapi Kai tetap mengapitnya.

"Hyung kau benar – benar marah eoh?" Kai tiba – tiba menatap orang itu dengan seduktif.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau aku menari dengan seksi di depanmu? Apa kau akan memaafkanku?"

Kai mengelus pelan dada orang di depannya, membalikan badannya dan meraih kedua tangan orang itu untuk memeluk pinggangnya. Kai mulai merapatkan tubuh bagian belakangnya, menggesekan bokongnya perlahan dengan seduktif. Tangannya yang bebas Kai gunakan untuk menarik wajah orang itu sampai ke lehernya. Meneruskan gerakan seduktif dengan menggerakan pinggulnya hingga menyetuh sesuatu di selangkangan orang tersebut.

Tampaknya Kai belum sadar kalau yang merangkulnya saat ini benar – benar bukan Park Chanyeol, kekasihnya.

Soo Hyuk POV

Hah, rasanya menyenangkan bisa melepas penat semalaman di sini. Aku meminum lagi beberapa tengah minuman yang ku pesan. Akan lebih bagus lagi jika Jonghyun bisa menemani di sini. Aku menyapa beberapa idol yang ku kenal saat mereka lewat. Melihat jam tangan sebentar, pukul dua. Kurasa memang sudah saatnya kembali. Aku benar benar benci mabuk dan _hangover_.

Aku melewati _dance floor_ yang penuh dengan orang. Seseorang menabrakku.

"Hyung~ syukurlah kau tidak sulit dicari" Hm? Siapa orang ini?

"Hyung, ayo kita pulang. Kenapa diam sajaaa" Orang itu memegang kedua pipiku. Ah, ternyata Kai.

"Apa kau masih marah? Mianhae~ aku tidak mau kau mabuk. Jadi aku yang meminumnya" Kai langsung melumat bibirku. Bodohnya aku hanya bisa diammenerima perlakuannya

"Chanyeol hyung. Kau benar benar marah?" Ah, jadi dia salah mengira orang. Chanyeol?

"Ah, Kai-ssi. Maaf aku bukan Park Chanyeol" Aku berusaha melepas apitan tangannya. Namun tampaknya dia benar-benar mabuk.

"Hyung kau benar – benar marah eoh?" Kai tiba – tiba menatapku dengan seduktif.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau aku menari dengan seksi di depanmu? Apa kau akan memaafkanku?"

Dia mulai mengelus dadaku. Membalikkan badannya dan menempatkan tanganku memluk pinggangnya. Tidak berhenti sampai situ, Kai benar-benar menggodaku dengan mengoyangkan pinggulnya. Aku dan merasakan bokongnya menyetuh pahaku. Ugh Park Channyeol , kekasihmu benar-benar seksi. Dia menarik kepalaku untuk mendekat ke lehernya. Aku mencium wangi parfumnya. Ini gawat, dia sangat memabukkan.

Aku mulai membalas mengendus lehernya, mendekatkan badannya kearahku. Mengarahkan daerah selangkanganku tepat berada diantara bokongnya yang seksi. Aku terus menciumi lehernya dan tanganku mulai bergerak mengelus perut dan pahanya. Shit! Jangan salahkan aku jika aku berbuat lebih.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?" aku menggigit pelan lehernya.

"Unghh~ asal kau tidak marah lagi. _Anything for you, Hyung"_ dia tertawa kecil sambil terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Kalau gitu ayo kita pindah tempat. Ranjang empuk sepertinya tempat yang bagus untuk bercinta" aku membawanya keluar dari club ini. Untungnya, aku tahu dimana hotel terdekat dan aman tentunya.

Normal P.O.V

Soohyuk benar-benar membawa Kai ke hotel terdekat. Menidurkan Kai yang sudah setengah sadar di ranjang empuk. Alu menindihya pelan

"Kai-ya" Soohyuk mulai menciumi leher Kai lagi, ia cukup pintar untuk tidak meninggalkan bekas apapun pada tubuh Kai. Well, kecuali bokong kai tentunya.

Soohyuk membuka pelan kancing baju Kai satu persatu tanpa berhenti menciumi badan Kai yang lebih kecil dari dirinya. Lalu dengan cepat membuka bajunya sehingga keduanya sama-sama bertelanjang dada.

Kai mengelus punggungnya dan mengaitkan kakinya ke pinggang Soohyuk.

Soohyuk menjilat pelan dada Kai, memberi rangsangan yang besar terhadap tubuh sensitif Kai. Tangan kirinya mulai mengelus paha dalam Kai yang terbalut celana panjang ketatnya. Lalu membuka kancing celana Kai bersamaan dengan kepalanya yang turun menciumi perut eksotis Kai.

Kai hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya akibat rangsangan _hyungnya_. Mendesahkan kenikmatan yang ia terima.

Soohyuk kembali mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Kai setelah berhasil melepas celana Kai, melumat bibirkan dengan nafsu dan menggengam penis Kai. Memanjakan penis Kai yang sudah setengah menegang.

Setelah puas bermain dengan bibir Kai, Soohyuk kembali ke bawah. Melebarkan kaki Kai dan melihat lubang anal Kai yang mulai menunjukan tanda ingin segera dimasuki. Soohyuk menyeringai dan bersiul pelan. Memasukan kedua jarinya ke dalam mulut Kai dan bersusah payah membuka celananya dengan satu tangan.

Setelah dirasa jarinya cukup basah, ia membawa jarinya ke bawah. Mengelus pelan lubang Kai dengan gerakan memutar untuk menggoda Kai lalu memasukan kedua jarinya secara langsung ke dalam lubang Kai.

Kai merasa aneh, Chanyeol hyungnya jarang atau mungkin tidak pernah mempersiapkan lubangnya. Biasanya hyungnya akan langsung menumbuk lubangnya dengan penisnya. Namun Kai tetap tidak bisa menolak kenikmatan yang ia dapat dari jari orang yang memanjakannya.

Kai berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya kepada orang yang masih berkutat dengan lubangnya.

"unggh.. H-hyunghh" Kai mencoba memanggilnya karena wajah orang itu tidak terlihat

"Hm? Kau sudah siap?" Saat orang itu menatapnya balik dan mengeluarkan jarinya, Kai benar benar kaget karena itu bukan Chanyeol hyung, itu bukan kekasihnya. Seketika ia berkeringat dingin.

"K-kau.. umhhh. Kau b-bukan Chanyeol hyung!" Kai berusha menjauhkan badan orang itu. Namun kakinya seketika lemas saat penis orang itu berada di depan lubangnya dan mengelus lubangnya dengan perlahan.

"Aku memang bukan Chanyeol hyungmu" dengan seringai, Soohyuk mulai memasukan penisnya ke lubang Kai. Dan Kai menjawabnya dengan desahan keras

"A-aahh~ mmhh Hentika.. nhhhh" Kai terus mecoba berontak, tapi kedua tangannya digenggam oleh orang itu. Rasanya ia benar-benar sudah pulih dari mabuknya namun tetap saja ia merasa sangat lemas. Apalagi ada penis yang sedang mengisi lubangnya

"Ughh.. Kau yakin ingin berhenti? Kita hanya baru mulai beberapa saat yang lalu sayang~" Soohyuk menjawab Kai tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya menggenjot lubang Kai.

"Ungghh.. C-chany.."Kata-katanya terputus, Soohyuk membungkam ulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman penuh nafsu. Oh betapa inginnya dia menangis. Seharusnya tubuhnya hanya untuk kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol.

Soohyuk mempercepat gerakannya, membuat Kai mendesah lebih keras. Dan berteriak saat penisnya menyentuh titik ternikmat dalam dirinya. Seolah tahu cara memanjakan lubangnya, Soohyuk terus menyentuh titik itu, tepat, keras, dan dalam. Membuat penisnya semakin menegang walaupun tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

Lalu Soohyuk membalikan badannya. Keduanya mendesah nikmat saat lubang Kai memutar memanja penis Soohyuk. Dan Soohyuk meneruskan gerakannya.

Kai benar-benar sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Kejantanan Soohyuk di dalam lubangnya sangat nikmat, tangannya mulai memanjakan penisnya, mencari kenikmatan lebih.

Keduanya terus bergerak mencari kenikmatan masing-masing. Lalu keduanya mendesah keras saat mencapai klimaksnya. Kai langsung terkulai lemas. Soohyuk menindihnya dari belakang. Menciumin leher dan punggungnya.

"Kau sangat nikmat, terima kasih untuk malam ini" Soohyuk berbisik di telinganya. Rasanya air matanya akan turun mendengar ucapan dari pria yang baru saja mengagahinya.

Kai hanya bisa memandang Soohyuk yang mulai melepaskan penisnya dari badannya, berbaring di sammpingnya dan menaiki selimut ranjang ke tubuh keduanya. Lalu memeluk pinggangnya dengan kurang ajar.

Kai memandangi wajah Soohyuk yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Soohyuk sangat mirip dengan kekasihnya. Ia merasa bodoh bisa salah mengira orang.

"Tidurlah, besok aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke dormmu. Tenang saja, aku akan merahasiakannya dari kekasihmu" soohyuk mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja kau harus merahasiakannya.. bodoh..." sekarang pria didepannya semakin mirip kekasihnya. Ah, Kai rindu Park Chanyeol..

Kai terus memandang wajah Soohyuk, Hingga akhirnya terlelap dalam pelukan pria itu.

-END-

Heuheuheu. Ini sangat sangat crack pair~~ idenya udah lama muncul tapi entah kenapa hari ini baru ada mood buat bikin sampe habis. Buat masalah crack pair exo yang lain.. ungggg... entah kenapa saya ingin nulis, tapi saya lagi tergila gila sama sifat uke Kai yang makin lama makin keliatan. Whatever he does, akan terlihat sangat manis dan uke. Fyuuh, terimakasih buat rita yang terus ngingetin bikin ff lagi. RnR? Mungkin Review kalian bisa membuat saya bersemangat bikin ff terus~

Ppai~~


End file.
